


Stay

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kinda sad but not really, M/M, Student Kihyun, professor shownu, this was the second showki fic i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: Kihyun is a university student who hates his major and is about to leave school.Hyunwoo is a visiting professor whose favorite student happens to be Kihyun.They are more than acquaintances and less than friends.Kihyun is meeting up with Hyunwoo for the last time.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my wattpad sadbutbeautifulyouth  
> tnx kihyun- hyeya cover playing while i wrote this

**Kihyun: Are you still in school?**

**Hyunwoo: Yes, why?**

**Kihyun: I'm in the building**

**Hyunwoo: wait a minute i ll come down.**

Kihyun saw the last text from Hyunwoo when he had reached the upper floor, where Hyunwoo's office was. He was walking around the small waiting area trying to calm down.

His feet were soaking wet, and his hands were frozen from holding the umbrella. Shivering a little from the cold.

_Ugh why did I think this was a good idea?_

''Hey Kihyun, why are you here?'' Hyunwoo appeared behind Kihyun, startling the shorter one from his deep thoughts. He turned around to face the person talking to him.

''It's just, well this is probably the last time we'll be seeing each other so I thought I'd come and say goodbye.'' Kihyun said awkwardly, avoiding looking at Hyunwoo, in fear of seeing his reaction.

He had told Hyunwoo before that he is leaving school, but now that it's most likely the last time, his heart hurts.

Hyunwoo was taken aback just like the first time when Kihyun had come to him after his lecture and told him about it. He had tried to bargain with him back then, telling Kihyun that he will be there for him if he needs help, but all his efforts were fruitless. But Hyunwoo also understands, that sometimes, what you are doing currently in your life, is just not what you want.

But still, here he stood, reminded again that Kihyun is leaving, and this is the last time he will see him.

''Have you eaten? Do you have free time?'' Hyunwoo finally asked after both having been silent for a bit too long, standing around awkwardly.

''Ah, no I haven't.'' Kihyun finally looked up from the ground, the wet umbrella still in his hands, water dripping on the floor creating a small puddle. Kihyun wishes he could drown himself there.

''Great, let's go eat at that place where we were last time, do you remember?'' Hyunwoo spoke a little bit of cheerfulness in his voice, infecting Kihyun.

Hyunwoo had that power over him, whatever mood he had, Kihyun would be affected by it.

They made their way downstairs, Kihyun walking in front and Hyunwoo following him. They both said good bye to the woman at the administration and stepped out of the building and under the rain.

Hyunwoo pulled his hood on and Kihyun was about to open his umbrella, before he felt his hand being grabbed by someone.

''Let's run, it's raining bad.''

Before Kihyun could react, Hyunwoo was already running and dragging Kihyun behind him. Hyunwoo could be very child-like, but he only ever was like that with Kihyun. Not that Kihyun had been stalking Hyunwoo and his interactions with others. But he noticed it, during classes, Hyunwoo would always call out his name to get his attention. Not the kind of attention you'd expect, where a student listens to the professor. It was more like, ''hey I'm here, notice me'' kind of attention.

''We are here, let's sit there. What do you want? It's on me.'' Hyunwoo 's speaking pulled Kihyun from his trip down the memory lane.

''Aaa chicken, cheese, cheese with chicken. How about this?'' Kihyun laughed and pointed at one pizza that caught his eye.

They both loved chicken as they realized back when the whole class went out to eat the first time, and bonded over it.

''Shall we drink tea? It's cold outside, it will warm us up.'' Hyunwoo kept asking and suggesting, Kihyun just nodding and agreeing to anything Hyunwoo said. The man could straight up suggest robbing a bank and Kihyun would follow him to the ends of the world. That's how gone he was.

Hyunwoo went to the register to order, leaving an anxious Kihyun alone at the table. His eyes averted around the place, and he couldn't stay still. Feeling trapped and suffocated by this place and this situation.

He was glaring at the chair as if it had somehow offended him, before sitting down and setting the umbrella and jacket on the free chair next to him.

Finally, Hyunwoo came back, taking his coat off and making himself comfortable.

There was a weird silence between them. It has always been like that. It's neither awkward or comfortable, it's something in between, it's just weird.

''So, um, when will you be leaving exactly?'' Hyunwoo broke the silence.

''When this week ends. I must clean up the place and pack.'' Kihyun answered, trying to stay calm and stable like he has always been.

''Aa, okay.'' The older mumbled and took out his phone.

''Let's take lots of pictures yea? Memories.'' Hyunwoo suggested, standing up from his seat across Kihyun and sitting next to him to take a selfie.

Kihyun threw up a peace sign and smiled brightly at the camera. They took lots of pictures.

Hyunwoo made his way back to his seat and took few more pictures of Kihyun. Kihyun kept amusing the older by posing and making faces that made the older laugh.

He loved it when people took pictures, but he especially loved when Hyunwoo took pictures of him. It made him feel warm inside whenever he was caught in the other's lens.

When the food was brought to the table, Hyunwoo immediately started to fill Kihyun's plate. Kihyun protested at first, but by now he already knows that all his efforts are futile. They both ate in silence.

Once again it was Hyunwoo who started the conversation about Kihyun's future. He knew that the younger one was still confused about what he will be doing. So, they talked a little about what options he had or what he had thought about. Hyunwoo was interested and supportive.

''I thought you will be leaving this semester to be honest.'' Kihyun told him matter-of-factly.

To be honest, Kihyun only stayed for this semester just so he could see Hyunwoo.

''No no I'll be teaching here for another year.''

Another silence fell over the place.

''Should I come back to this city to study something else or work, I'll come visit you, if you haven't forgotten me. I'll even retake your lecture. I mean I'd have to pay, but...'' Kihyun joked, only being half-serious about it.

''Hahaha, please do.'' Hyunwoo smiled and took another bite from his pizza.

''Write to me and send pictures when you have time.'' Hyunwoo said, straightforward like he is.

''You too,'' Kihyun told, ''you should write first though.''

They both continued to eat whatever there was left. Hyunwoo kept advising Kihyun to eat more, constantly putting more food on the plate.

Kihyun always trying to say no, but one look at Hyunwoo's face and he was sold. He will eat the whole damn place if it makes Hyunwoo happy.

''I'm so sad.'' Hyunwoo said out of nowhere, Kihyun almost choked on hearing that.

''It's sad that you are leaving.'' He looked straight into Kihyun's eyes. And Kihyun no matter how hard he tried to look away, he just couldn't. He was captivated by those brown half crescent moon eyes.

''You will be fine.'' Kihyun uttered, gulping down tea that was long turned cold.

''I was only happy giving the lecture because you were there.'' The older said it so casually as if he just didn't straight up confess to Kihyun.

And if Kihyun wasn't blushing before, he sure was now. If you were to put a tomato next to Kihyun's cheeks, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference in colors.

''Will you come back here after your contract ends? To visit this place.''

''If you are not here, then there is no point.'' Hyunwoo just kept saying those cheesy lines and Kihyun didn't know how long he can handle this.

Hyunwoo was right across him, basically confessing. Oh, how Kihyun wanted to reach out to him, to be closer. How he wanted to stay in school just for him. But he would hate himself for it, because wasn't he near death because of school already. And Hyunwoo wouldn't like it either, if he continued to do something that makes him miserable.

''Is this really the last time we will be seeing each other?'' Hyunwoo questioned, voice full of uncertainty and pain.

''Well the offer to help me clean up my place still stands.'' Kihyun laughed, making Hyunwoo gasp in fake-offence at that, before bursting into laughter as well.

''Let's get going, it's getting late.'' Hyunwoo spoke and started to put on his coat. Kihyun followed.

''Which way will you be going?''

''This way, '' Kihyun pointed the same way Hyunwoo was walking.

It was still raining, worse than before. Or maybe it felt like that because of his mood. It's like the sky was shedding tears that Kihyun hadn't yet let out.

Kihyun opened his umbrella and walked next to Hyunwoo, covering him with it as well. But since he is a bit shorter than Hyunwoo, his arm was reached out high and it was uncomfortable and tiring.

Hyunwoo noticed it and took hold of the umbrella himself by putting his hand over Kihyun's.

Kihyun was filled with warmth that emitted from the taller one's hand. He almost let go of it to let Hyunwoo carry it, but as he was trying to pull away the grip around his hand got stronger.

They kept walking like that until Kihyun suddenly stopped.

''I'll be going this way.'' Kihyun said, pulling away his hand under Hyunwoo's, he was hit with the wave of cold.

Kihyun started to walk his way, taking few steps away from Hyunwoo. Each step felt heavier.

''Kihyun, wait.'' Hyunwoo said loudly enough to catch his attention, because the rain was loud and hushed the voices.

Kihyun turned around only to find himself being hugged by the older, his face shoved into his chest.

He dropped his umbrella and caved in, hugging Hyunwoo back. Neither of them was even slightly bothered by the rain making their clothes soaking wet.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before Hyunwoo lifted Kihyun's chin with his one hand and pulled him closer with his other hand that was resting on Kihyun's lower back.

Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo, every emotion running through him before his racing mind was brought to a sudden stop by Hyunwoo's lips on his.

The fireworks went off in Kihyun's stomach and he kept thinking if this was a dream or not.

_If it's a dream I don't want to wake up._

The kiss carried emotions and words neither spoke out loud, and now they didn't need to.

Kihyun pulled away first, only because he needed to catch his breath for a second, before giving another peck on Hyunwoo's lips and smiling.

''I'll be back this autumn Hyunwoo. I promise.'' Kihyun raised his pinky finger.

''I'll wait for you Kihyun. _Forever if I have to_.'' Hyunwoo whispered the second part and locked their fingers.

\------------

Few months later.

After they had departed, both going their own way, Kihyun had gone off the radar. No matter how many times Hyunwoo tried to contact him, he never heard back from him.

''Hello I am Son Hyunwoo,'' he introduced himself for the new students by telling a little bit of who is and why he is teaching this. ''Now it's your turn to tell me who you are.''

''I am Yoo Kihyun.''

Hyunwoo's eyes finally focusing on someone, that someone being the person who was speaking. Kihyun grinned at him, which made Hyunwoo smile softly back at Kihyun.

To be quite honest, after Kihyun had introduced himself, he zoned out on everyone else's introduction and the only thing he kept thinking about was Kihyun.

_He kept his promise._


End file.
